Unlucky
by Cascading Rainbows
Summary: The cast of So Random! and Mackenzie Falls are going to Hawaii. Problem is, Marshall likes people in partners for everything: rooms, airplane seats, and dinners. Who does Sonny get EVERY SINGLE TIME? My first SWAC fanfic!OOC, a little. R&R! :
1. Chapter 1

**Unlucky**

**Chapter 1**

Sonny's POV

Marshall called us over to the So Random stage on the intercom.

"So Random cast to stage!"

"I haven't finished making myself pretty! Not that I'm not pretty anyways," Tawni whined.

I dragged her to the stage with me. Grady, Nico and Zora followed.

When we got to the stage, The _Mackenzie Falls _was there already in there, sitting in the seats. And that meant, _Chad _was on our territory.

"Hey, Sonny! Hi, other Randoms," Chad greeted.

I rolled my eyes, and sat a row behind him.

Marshall was on the stage, holding a basket.

"Hello, cast of _Mackenzie Falls _and _So Random_! We are going on a trip together to Hawaii! Zora and Devon can't come; Zora might bring dangerous things, and since one of the _So _Random cast was gone a cast member from _Mackenzie Falls_ had to go, and Mr. Condor picked Devon. This basket has all the names of both casts. I will pick some girls to pick their partners for sitting on the airplane. There will be a lot of partnering on this trip," Marshall exclaimed.

I nodded.

"There is no way I will go on vacation with them!" Chad exclaimed.

"Mr. Condor has ensured it," Marshallsaid back.

"I'd be happy to go with _So Random_," Chad said, quickly changing his attitude.

"Since that's settled… uhh… Portlyn? Can you pick a name from the basket? You can redraw ONCE only, if you wish," Marshall asked.

Portlyn strided up to Marshall, and picked a paper from the basket.

"Uhh, I'm going to redraw. I got Grady," Portlyn said in disgust. She flicked the paper back in, and drew again.

"Uh, fine. Tawni. " she grumbled.

"Okay, then, Nico?" Marshall called.

Nico ran up, and grabbed a paper.

"Yeah! I got Grady!" he shouted.

Grady yelled, "Hallelujah! "

"Next is Chloe!" Marshall shouted.

She came up, and picked a paper.

"Trevor," she sighed.

"Okay, then, Sonny. You'll sit next to Chad on the plane ride." Marshall said with finality.

"Nonononono!!!!!!" I shouted. I can't sit with that, that person!" I shouted

"Same here!" Chad hollered.

Marshall sighed. "You have to. It's for promoting both of your shows, so be happy we are even going on the trip,"

"Fine, whatever. I'm fine," Chad said.

"Great! Now all of you meet outside of the studio at 9:00 PM to get in the cars. See you!" Marshall exclaimed.

One by one, people started to file out of the room, except for Chad.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you on the plane!" I exclaimed.

"Five hours and 30 minutes to be exact," Chad corrected.

I stared at him.

"I researched!" he exclaimed.

For some odd reason, Chad didn't seem fazed by the fact that we had to spend more than 5 hours next to each other.

"Well, I'll see you 4 hours later," Chad smiled.

"Okay," I fake-smiled back.

This was a little weird.

****

Chad's POV

Well, I was sitting with Sonny on a plane with 5 hours and 30 minutes. That was bad. Well, not really, if you think about it.

Well, anyways, Marshall picked my car to be one of the cars that are taking us to the airport. I want Sonny in one of them, me in the other.

****

Sonny's POV

It was 9, and I went outside of the studio. Everyone else was there, and seemed like they were waiting on me.

"What? It's 9?" I said, confused.

"It's good to be EARLY," Portlyn said, rolling her eyes.

Marshall clapped his hands.

"All right, everyone! Listen for whose car you're going in to go to the airport!" he pulled out a piece of paper and began to read.

"Portlyn, Tawni, Nico, Grady… in my car. Chloe, Trevor, Sonny, and Chad will be in Chad's car," Marshall read. I groaned. Chad again?

I trudged over to Chad's car, and sat in the passenger seat up front. Chad got in the driver's seat, and winked at me. I groaned. Chloe and Trevor went in the back.

"The drive's only 10 minutes, you know," Chad said, looking at me.

"That's 9 minutes too much," I muttered.

****

We were finally at the airport. I raced out of Chad's car, and breathed fresh air.

Marshall came out of his car seconds later, and announced, "The flight's not until 10, so stay with your partner and look around for awhile." I have to stay with CHAD?

We had our luggage scanned, and our bodies scanned, and we were free to go.

"Let's go to the magazine store," I muttered to Chad, pulling him toward it.

We entered the store. I picked up a new edition of _Tween Weekly: Couples Special_. I got out a 10 dollar bill. The couples special meant that the magazine was about 20 pages longer than usual.

Chad looked at the magazine, and asked, "Are you going to buy that?"

"Yeah," I answered.

He grabbed the magazine and, before I could protest, he went to the cashier, ignored her gasps of, "It's Chad Dylan Cooper!", and bought it for me.

He gave it back to me.

"I could've bought it myself!" I exclaimed.

He ignored me, and picked up a _Tween Weekly _with the words: "_Who's Hot and Who's Not?" _and had a picture of him.

"Are you hot or not?" I teased.

He flipped to page which had the title: "10 Hottest Guys in Hollywood".

"Hey, I'm number 1!" he exclaimed.

He flipped to another that said, "10 Hottest Girls in Hollywood".

"Sonny… you're number 1 on… this list," he said.

"Haha," I said.

"What about you're magazine?" he asked.

I turned to the table of contents and gasped.

"Sonny and Chad: The Perfect Couple!!" I exclaimed.

"What!" Chad shouted.

He leaned over to see the page. There was a picture of me doing the "shh" sign with my finger, and a picture of him sitting down, hands behind his head. There was an article about me and him having an interview with a reporter.

"I remember that!" Chad exclaimed.

Flashback

Chad and I were invited to be interviewed for _Tween Weekly, _and I was excited.

The first thing the reporter asked us was, "Are you two dating?"

I answered, "No, we're not. Chad and I are frenemies at the most."

"Yup," Chad added.

"Sonny, what do you like about Chad? Chad, same about Sonny," the reporter asked.

"I guess I like that he can be really nice at times, and he has great eyes, really," I gushed.

"Sonny is a good actor, for a comedy, and is always happy," Chad answered.

The reporter asked mostly about our relationship, and we were done.

Present Time

"Yeah, but they twisted what we said!" I exclaimed.

The part where the reporter asked us about what we liked about each other went like this:

_Reporter: Sonny, what do you like about Chad? Chad, same about Sonny._

_Sonny M.: Chad is so nice to me, I love him! He has the most wonderful eyes as well. Blue, my favorite color!_

_Chad D.C.: Sonny is an amazing actor, she's hot, too. (kisses Sonny)_

"I never kissed you!" Chad hollered.

"This magazine just wants subscribers," I added.

We walked out of the store, and onto the chairs that you wait at, next to the rest of the cast of _So Random_ and _Mackenzie Falls_.

I grabbed my purse, and got my makeup kit out. I applied my smoky eye shadow, and pink lip gloss. Chad was staring at me, so I asked, "Chad, is there something on my face?"

He snapped out of it, and said, "No. But, why do you put on makeup to go on an airplane?"

I answered, "Why, should I take it off?"

"No, no, you don't have to," he said, shaking his head, and then winked.

I got out my cow-print phone, confused.

****

Chad's POV

Nice, going, Chad. Sonny thinks you're insane.

Anyways, I got out my phone too, and sent Sonny a message: _go on mobile IM._

I went on mobile IM, and went to my chatroom: Chad's Chill Chatroom.

I told Sonny to go on, and we IMed.

_Funshine has entered the room._

_ChadRules has entered the room._

_Funshine: why are we doing this?_

_ChadRules: because I said so._

_Funshine: alright, then it's 9:35, what do you wanna do?_

_ChadRules: how about we say good stuff about me!_

_Funshine: Nuh-uh. You have THAT big of an ego?_

_ChadRules: I don't have an ego!_

_Funshine: Right. Sure. Of course you don't._

_ChadRules: hey, look! People are going in now!_

_Funshine: Whoopee._

_ChadRules: you don't wanna hang with the Chadtastic Chad Dylan Cooper? _

_Funshine: That's exactly right._

_ChadRules: ___

_Funshine: we're going in! _

_Funshine has left the room._

_ChadRules: darn it. _

_ChadRules: maybe she's looking forward to 5 hours and 30 minutes of Chadness. ___

_ChadRules had left the room._

********

**Did you like the first chapter? My first chapters aren't usually this long! Or second. Or third. So please review! But if you don't like it, don't review. I am very sensitive! ******** But anyways, put it on story alert or something. See ya! **


	2. Chapter 2: Airplane Ride Part 1

**Chapter 2**

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys! 15 reviews?! AND for 1 chapter. THANKS!! ******

**I want to thank: lalawriter2000, Freckles4Doc (I did read your story; good job! I'll review), WinglesslyWinged (nice name… hehe) iRunwithTheWoLFpAck0987, Channi3220, Jonastwilight26, sonnycentral (I love your stories!)xpOpxCoRnx, Racheliscool, SterlingIsMyKnight (I love your stories, too!) zillionz, cduck1711, Mystery Girl, bandme7, and sonnyandchadlove (Your review was SO nice!).**

**Well, I better give you the story now. ;)**

**(P.S.: It is 10 AM in the story, not 10 PM, just to clarify.)**

********

Chad's POV

Our group started to go in, so Sonny and I grabbed our luggage, and went into the gate.

The man checked our tickets, and we were free to go.

"Wow," Sonny said in awe as we entered the airplane.

"What, you haven't been on an airplane before?" I asked.

Sonny glared at me.

"Yes, I have! I'm not some hillbilly!" she shouted.

Marshall glanced at us, grunted, and went into his seat.

"Marshall isn't his usual cheery self today," Sonny said to herself.

We found our seats in a matter of time.

"Ugh, I can't believe I have to endure almost 6 hours with you," Sonny whined.

We put our luggage at the storage place. Sonny continued to whine.

"Why did I get stuck with you?" Sonny whimpered.

"That's because you are EXTREMELY lucky," I answered.

"How about, extremely UNLUCKY," Sonny said.

The stewardess started to explain about the safety equipment.

"Your plane seat can substitute for a flotation device, in case of water landing," she was explained.

Sonny took out her blue iPod.

"I knew it! You like me," I cried triumphantly.

She looked at me, as if I were insane. "What?" she asked.

"Your iPod is blue, eh?" I said, pointing to her iPod, and to my eyes.

"Wow… I just figured out something," Sonny answered in awe.

"What!" I asked enthustiastically.

"_You have a big, fat egotistical head!_" she shouted in my ear, causing me to fall out of my seat, seeing I don't have a seat belt.

The stewardess and the passengers turned to look at us.

"Oops," Sonny said quietly.

The stewardess continued to talk, as if nothing had happened.

"Thanks a lot," Sonny growled.

****

Sonny's POV

The plane was slowly starting to go across the runway, gaining speed as it went.

I went to "Artists" on my iPod nano, and selected, after a careful look, "Jennette McCurdy." Then, I picked her song, "Homeless Heart," and lay back, and put my earphones on.

"Jennette McCurdy isn't that great," I heard a voice, say.

_Chad._

"You think everyone is 'not that great'" I countered, putting Jennette on pause.

"Exactly," Chad answered, showing his signature grin.

I resumed the song, annoyed.

The plane was airborne.

I took out my makeup kit again, and grabbed the mascara tube.

"Why are girls so obsessed with makeup?" Chad wondered out loud.

"No! I'm applying mascara so I don't fall asleep," I explained.

Chad STILL looked confused.

"Look: mascara smears when you blink, and I don't want to smear. If I fall asleep, I'm gonna smear. _GET IT?_" I clarified slowly.

He nodded slowly, and said, "WHATever."

I rolled my eyes, and carefully put on my mascara.

After I was done, I sat back, turned my iPod back to "resume", and tried to enjoy the music, but I was rudely interrupted by arguing.

"Hey!" I heard Tawni shriek.

"It's MINE!" I heard Portlyn yelp.

This was hopeless. I put my iPod back into my purse.

****

10:45

I was dying in here. Chad was watching podcasts of himself. What an ego!

I was getting bored. The intercom had already announced that it was okay to use phones.

So, I went on Youtube. I typed in "Sonny".

I picked the first video.

There was a anchorwoman, that had the caption "SONNY AND CHAD: POSSIBLE COUPLE?" under her.

"Chad, look," I shout-whispered.

When he was looking, a played the vid:

_Woman:_ _Many people are hearing that Sonny and Chad are possibly dating. We have proved these rumors, and we'll show you._

_(plays video)_

_Sonny: Would I do THIS if I were on a fake date?_

_(kisses Chad)_

_Woman: This is one thing that confirms the secret dating. Here's another:_

_(plays another video)_

_Chad: Who is this?_

_Tawni: The love of my life!_

_Chad: Then why is she kissing him?_

_Woman: I sense jealousy in Chad._

I pressed END on my phone. This was not real.

Chad's POV

11:00

What? What does that woman know? That was a fake kiss! And…and…I wasn't jealous! I was trying to protect Sonny from that kisser, like James!

I was bubbling with fury. Sonny was too.

"Wha-what! I did NOT kiss you. It was a fake kiss; I put my hand over your mouth! And what was that jealousy thing! You weren't jealous… you weren't, right?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah!" I answered.

"Well, apparently about 14,000 vids agree with that one.

"Are we being tracked by paparazzi and not even know it!" Sonny asked.

We slowly looked to the seats behind us. They were empty.

"Hmm…" Sonny said suspiciously.

We kinda were in awkwardness for 4 seconds, then I went back to watching my podcasts, and Sonny went back to looking at her phone

********

**Well, that was kinda short, so… yeah. Review please! OH! Please message me! I love that! ******


	3. Chapter 3: Chat Rooms and Bouncy Balls

**Thanks for reviewing on Chapter 2! Here they are:**

**SterlingIsMyKnight, xpOpxCoRnx, Ip2014, and iRunwithTheWoLFpAck0987!**

**Hey, just asking… what's your favorite Demi Lovato song, EXCEPT Don't Forget? (I've already chosen this song for a later chapter.) I need your guys' opinion. Thanks!**

****

Chapter 3

*CHAD'S POV*

12:00

Believe it or not, I was getting tired of myself. Maybe this is why Sonny doesn't like me…

Sonny was getting drowsy too. Her eyes began to droop. In less than a minute, she was asleep. I asked an attendant for a pillow.

"Would you be kind as to bring this girl a pillow?" I asked.

"Anything for you Mr. Cooper!" she answered, blushing. She scurried away.

I looked at Sonny. She was shivering intensely. I guess it was cold. I took off my jacket. It _was _cold. I looked around to see if anyone was looking, and then placed my jacket on Sonny.

*TAWNI'S POV*

I stopped arguing with Portlyn to see that Chad put his jacket on Sonny! Ha! I knew he liked her! I'm not sure about Sonny, though.

"Hey, Portlyn!" I whispered. "Look over there. Chad gave Sonny his jacket!"

Portlyn looked.

"Yeah, and that's his favorite jacket, too!" Portlyn said happily.

"What?" I asked. Portlyn was never really happy for Sonny-she was always mean to So Random.

"Nothing-it's just Chad's totally a player. I would love to see him _actually _like a girl," she explained.

"Ah…" I said, pondering about her statement.

"It's weird, though. Chad never paid attention to So Random before… so that must mean he likes Sonny," Portlyn concluded.

"You're… you're right, for once!" I exclaimed.

Portlyn gave me a look.

"Hey, you never are this brilliant!" I defended.

1:00

*CHAD'S POV*

Sonny was still sleeping heavily, and she was grabbing her pillow.

I looked at Tawni and Portlyn. They were staring at Sonny.

I looked over at Nico and Grady. They were gawking, too.

I shifted my gaze to Chastity and Ferguson **(sorry I changed the name! I just found out Trevor's real name is Ferguson, and Chloe is Chastity)**. They were gaping at us.

I mouthed to them, _go to my chat room_.

I got my phone out.

_ChadRules has entered the room._

_PopcornTwin has entered the room._

_TheOtherPopcornTwin has entered the room._

_TooPrettyForU has entered the room._

_WAYBetterThanYou has entered the room._

_Princess123 has entered the room._

_Fergs has entered the room._

_ChadRules: what's up w/ u guys? Y were u staring?_

_PopcornTwin: you kind of gave sonny your jacket!!!? Btw, I'm nico._

_TheOtherPopcornTwin: hey, nico, y am I theotherpopcorntwin? It makes me sound like I'm the lower. Can't we b popcorntwin123 and popcorntwin321 or something? Oh, and Chad? I agree with nico._

_TooPrettyForU: In case u didn't no, I am tawni. I agree with the twins._

_Fergs: yeah, man. What' sup w/ that?_

_Princess123: yeah!_

_TooPrettyForU: hoo r u?_

_Princess123: Chloe_

_WAYBetterThanYou: I am portlyn, and chad? You were so flirting w/ sonny. Don't deny. :)_

_ChadRules: wha? No!_

_Funshine has entered the room._

_Funshine: Hi guys! I woke up! How are u doing, everyone?! :) :) :) _

_TheOtherPopcornTwin: like always, sonny manages 2 put everyone in a better mood. _

_Funshine: aww… thanks! Wait… r u nico or grady._

_PopCornTwin: he's grady._

_Funshine: I was awake the whole time, you know._

_ChadRules: WHAT!!??_

_Fergs: you must be kidding? What!_

_Princess123: you're kidding, right?!!!_

_TooPrettyForU: sonny!!!!!!!!!!??????????_

_PopcornTwin: didn't see that coming._

_WAYBetterThanYou: wow._

_TheOtherPopcornTwin: eesh… what a shocker._

_Funshine: yeah. Do any of u guys have an explanation for Chad's jacket on me?_

_Princess123: he likes you_

_PopcornTwin: Chad's crazy for ya!_

_Fergs: he likes you._

_TooPrettyForU: like always, tawni is right and pretty. Chad likes you. That makes me right. AND PRETTY! :)_

_Princess123: he's loco for you_

_WAYBetterThanYou: he's wild about you! He talks about you at McKenzie Falls rehearsals. "Hmm… what would sonny think of this?" "sonny would hate this!" "sonny would love this!"_

_ChadRules: no comment. _

_Funshine: Why does Chad like me? He can get any girl he wants. Y me? Y am I burdened? Don't ask at the same time. Tawni?_

_TooPrettyForU: I think he likes u, becuz yur the only one that does not like him. He hates that._

_Funshine: u guys! Chad does not like me! :(_

_ChadRules: correct_

_Fergs: this is getting old._

_Fergs has left the room._

_Princess123 has left the room._

_WAYBetterThanYou has left the room._

_TooPrettyForU: So…_

_Funshine: So…_

_ChadRules: So…_

_Funshine: I'm out._

_Funshine has left the room._

_TooPrettyForYou has left the room._

_ChadRules: why is it that everyone leaves on me? Always?_

_ChadRules has left the room._

*SONNY'S POV*

2:30

It was one more hour until we landed in Hawaii. I looked through the window. All I could see was blue water, and some waves.

Chad was sitting uncomfortably, trying to lean away from me.

"Uh… Chad?" I asked awkwardly.

"Oh…um…yeah?" he answered, turning the face me. His face looked scared/confused/embarrassed.

"Sorry about the whole chat-room thing. I'm really sorry," I said truthfully.

"Oh…thanks," he said.

"Hey! Let's play 20 Questions. I'm bored," I told Chad excitedly.

"That's for kids under the age of 12," Chad scoffed.

"Come on!!!" I pleaded.

"Fine," he grumbled.

"I ask the questions. Do you like someone?" I started.

"Yes," he mumbled, turning red.

"Chad Dylan Cooper? Embarrassed?" I said in sarcastic shock.

"Does she work on McKenzie Falls?" I proceeded.

"Ew, Sonny. No!" he said in disgust.

"Is she pretty?"

"Duh."

"Is she…nice?"

"'Course."

"Does she make you laugh?"

"Yeah."

"Does she know that you like her?"

Chad looked up at the ceiling. Apparently, he was interested in the air conditioning.

"So?" I prompted.

Chad was silent.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to delve into your private life. I'm so sorry…" I trailed off.

Chad was still quiet.

"Okay…" I said, not to anyone in particular, and picked up my magazine.

"Ooh! Taylor Lautner, page 25," I said eagerly, flipping to that page. **(In some Channy fanfics, Rob Pattinson is somehow involved in the story. Not this time!) **

"What's so great about him?" Chad asked me, finally speaking.

I was speechless for a second, and then recovered.

"What's not to like? He has muscles, he's nice, he has a lot of friends, he doesn't have an ego, he doesn't like heartbreak, and he's _hot_," I protested.

Chad blinked.

"That sounds like me," he said.

"Ahem? I said 'nice' and 'doesn't have an ego'? That's not you at all!" I objected.

He stared at me for a while, and I looked away, concentrating on Taylor.

*GRADY'S POV*

Nico and I were just watching stuff on YouTube, when Nico suddenly said, "Why's Chad all weirdly staring at Sonny?"

I looked over at them. It was true. Sonny was reading Tween Weekly, and Chad was staring at her, studying her, almost.

"I dunno. Why do you ask me?" I asked Nico.

He shook his head.

"No, no, Grady. Remember when Justin looked at Mandy that way?" he asked.

"Yeah… oh my gosh! And they ended up together!" I gasped.

"We can't let this happen! First comes love, and then comes," Nico started.

"Marriage!" I shrieked.

"Slow down there, G. Sonny doesn't seem interested in Chad now, so it's fine," Nico said calmly.

"But Mandy wasn't interested in Justin, until he…" I started, on the verge of freaking out.

"…kissed her! Chad's going to kiss Sonny!" Nico shouted.

Sonny turned to face us. The plane was quiet. Tawni and Portlyn stopped arguing.

Chad's face turned a bright shade of red. Sonny's face had a pink tint to it. She buried her face in her magazine.

"Carry on," I said weakly.

*CHAD'S POV*

3:15

It was almost time to get off.

Sonny was bubbling with excitement.

"Ohmigosh Chad, I cannot wait for Hawaii! I want to get to the beaches; I've heard they're awesome! I wonder who my roommate is, too. My top choice is Tawni, because she's the closest to me. Man, I wish Lucy was here. Anyways, I want to go windsurfing here. That would be awesome. And maybe even baseball" Sonny was saying.

"Wait-you play baseball?" I asked her.

"Yeah, and basketball. I'm pretty good at both,' Sonny answered.

Sonny was a sports girl? I'd never met one at Condor Studios. They were all girly-girls.

"Well, I'm not so bad at those either," I said coolly.

"Nice; I'll play you sometime," she replied, and started to ramble again.

Wow, Sonny was a sports girl. Never knew.

3:30

We were finally here! The whole crew shuffled out of the plane, and into the Hawaiian airport.

"Wow, Hawaii's awesome. I bet there are cute guys here!" Tawni was telling Sonny.

"I know, huh!" Sonny exclaimed.

Marshall faced us.

"I'll be deciding your roommates with a game. I have 8 bouncy balls in my suitcase: 2 purple, 2 green, 2 pink, and 2 red. I am going to throw them at the bounce them at the same time. Catch one. Find the person who has the same color as you. They are your roommate," Marshall explained.

"I want the purple one," Sonny whispered to Tawni while Marshall was opening his suitcase.

Marshall had 8 balls in his hands.

"Ready, set, go!" Marshall exclaimed, and threw the balls on the ground, causing them to bounce.

Sonny caught a purple ball before it touched the ground, by sliding on her stomach to catch it.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

A purple ball rolls next to my foot. I looked at it.

Then I looked up. Everyone seemed to be saying,_ pick it up!_ Everyone had a ball, except me.

I picked it up.

"Look for your partner, and link arms," Marshall instructed.

I looked around. Nico and Portlyn. Grady and Ferguson. Chastity and Tawni.

Sonny walked over to me. We linked arms.

I heard someone snicker.

"Well, I guess I'm your roommate," Sonny grumbled, not looking at me.

****

**Wow, that's a lot more than Chapter 1, I think. It took up 9 Microsoft Word pages in font size 12! Well, that's a lot for me.**

**Remember, tell me your favorite Demi Lovato song! The maximum number of songs you can put is 2. **

**Please review! I'll give you virtual cookies! :P**

**Remember, 10 reviews gets you Chapter 4! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Hotel Rooms and Blogs

**Thanks for reviewing! I got 8 reviews, which was only 2 away from 10. Since I am very nice, I gave you this chapter! I would like to thank these people for reviewing:**

**Wuzlove, pan-ku123, rr28, Averiella, xpOpxCoRnx, hakmatmanaa, Averiella (she did 2 reviews. Thanks!), and TrueJackVP408, thanks bunches!**

**I dedicate this chapter to daseyrocks, who is an awesome writer! :) **

****

I couldn't believe it. I was Chad's partner again?

"Let's go to the where the luggage will come out," Marshall said.

He put his bouncy balls in his large pockets.

We followed Marshall as we made our way over.

Chastity's pink suitcase came out first, and went in a semi-circle on the luggage line-thing **(does anyone know what's the name of that track thing that objects go on?)** until she grabbed it.

Ferguson's jet black one came out next.

Tawni's pink and purple one came into our view next.

Nico and Grady's identical navy blue luggage came out together.

Marshall's black one followed suit.

Portlyn's blue one with white polka dotsafter that.

Finally, my purple one and Chad's light blue one came out simultaneously. Even our luggage was together.

"Okay, when we get outside, each pair will flag down a taxi, and come to this address," Marshall instructed, handing each pair a piece of paper. Chad got ours.

Marshall flagged down a taxi. The taxi man put his luggage in the trunk, and Marshall sped off.

The Nico-Portlyn pair was the first to go. Portlyn's expertise at flagging down taxis was flawless. She got one in a matter of seconds. The Grady-Ferguson pair was the next pair. Chloe and Tawni left, and so did we.

Chad and I were the last ones to arrive at the hotel. They were waiting on us.

Marshall guided us to the receptionists.

We went to one receptionist who seemed particularly nice.

"How may I help you?" she asked warmly.

"We're here to check in; 5 rooms, please, try to make them on the same floor," Marshall replied.

The receptionist typed on the computer. After about a minute, she said, "The best I can get you is 3 rooms on one floor, 2 on the other."

"That's perfect," Marshall responded.

"By the way, one room has 2 beds. But two of the rooms only have 1 bed, because all the rest are also one-bed rooms. So you'll have 3 two-bed rooms, and 2 one-bed rooms," the receptionist explained.

"I'll take one of the one-beds… who wants to take the other?" Marshall asked us.

We were silent.

"Let's narrow it down to Nico-Portlyn and Sonny-Chad, because the other pairs are girl-girl and boy-boy," Marshall said.

He took out a quarter out of his pocket before we could protest. "Coin flip; winner gets one-bed," he clarified.

"Heads or tails?" Chad whispered to me. His breath put tingles on my ear.

"You pick," I whispered back.

"Tails!" Chad called.

"Heads!" Portlyn exclaimed at the same time.

Marshall flipped the coin, and put it on his arm, covering it with his hand. "Flip or no flip?" he asked.

"Flip!" Chad and Portlyn said at the same time.

Marshall flipped the coin over, and looked carefully under his hand. "Tails! Sonny and Chad get the one-bed!" Marshall said with finality.

WHY!!!

*CHAD'S POV*

This was really unfair. Coin toss, shmoin toss. This was injustice.

The receptionist handed the 2 one-bed keys to Marshall, who handed one to me.

The rest got the two-bed rooms.

We all squeezed into the elevator.

"Hey, I can sleep on the floor," Sonny murmured to me.

"Wait, no you can't! It's like, all dirty!" I cried in indignation.

"Psh, it's fine, I'll deal," she said back. "By the way, what floor are we?"

I started to protest, but decided to answer her question. "We're on the 5th floor; our room is 503."

She nodded.

The elevator made a _ding_ sound, and the Grady-Ferguson pair, Marshall, and the Nico-Portlyn pair shuffled off of the elevator. They were on the 3rd floor.

The elevator closed. Sonny, the Chastity-Tawni pair, and I were the only ones left on the elevator.

Not long after, the elevator made another _ding_ sound, and we got out.

They said goodbye, and he left, leaving Sonny and me alone.

Sonny walked down the hall, looking for the room.

"Here it is!" she exclaimed. I ran over to her, and inserted a card into the slot. The light turned green, indicating we could go in.

We stepped in, turned on the lights and took in the room.

The whole room was entirely lavender, light green and white. There was a huge queen-size bed, a flat screen TV, a mini fridge, a bathroom (duh!), a balcony, some plants, cabinets, a desk, a swivel chair, a closet, a small table with 2 chairs, and a lamp that had lit up.

"This is really nice!" Sonny exclaimed.

She began to unpack things from her suitcase.

"Are you sure you want to sleep on the floor? We'll just stay on the edges of the bed," I offered.

She sighed.

"Fine. But why do you want me to?" she asked.

"Ahem; I'm trying to be nice here," I replied.

She shrugged.

"Oookay," she said.

*SONNY'S POV*

Chad was being nice? I was surprised, but continued to unpack.

My shirts…my pants…my PJs…my skirts…my leggings…my bikinis…my bathroom stuff…my, uhh, other stuff…there. All done.

"Okay, I take the right side of the closet, you take the left," I told Chad. He nodded.

We split the coat hangers so we had 5 each. We hung our shirts.

"I'll take the top 2 drawers, you take the bottom," I instructed. Chad sighed, but nodded again.

In the topmost drawer, I put my pants and skirts. In the bottom one of my half, I put my leggings and bikinis. I put my other stuff, PJs and my bathroom supplies back in my suitcase.

Chad was done a few seconds later after I was.

"So…" I said awkwardly.

"How about we watch some…sports?" Chad said, making it sound like a question.

He grabbed the remote, and flipped through the channels. We finally got a basketball game: Lakers vs. Celtics.

"This is going to be intense," I said excitedly.

I sat down on the couch. Chad, after hesitating for a moment, sat down next to me.

****

The game was 12-9, Lakers, when my phone started playing a catchy tune, indicating that I had a text.

I held a finger up to Chad, to say _one sec_, and opened my phone.

_Get on chat. –Tawni_

I groaned, but went into Tawni's chat room: Tawni Town.

_Funshine has entered the room._

_TooPrettyForU has entered the room._

_Funshine: why do you want me here?_

_TooPrettyForU: whatcha doing?_

_Funshine: ugh! Fine, I'm watching Lakers vs. Celtics game on TV w/ Chad. Happy?_

_TooPrettyForU: the lookers vs. the who-tics? Chad?_

_Funshine: the LAKERS vs. the CELTICS! And yeah, of course I'm watching w/ Chad. He's my roommate! Duh._

_Funshine: I gotta go._

_Funshine has left the room._

_ToPrettyForU has left the room._

*CHAD'S POV*

Sonny came back and sat back down on the bed, looking a bit miffed.

Just then, the ref made a call, and Sonny went all out.

"Come on ref! That call is stupid!" she yelled.

She said something along the lines of that when she thought the ref was making a bad call.

Then, when the ref made a call that she liked, she would say something like, "That's what I'm talking about! That's the right call!"

When it was over, Sonny said, "Umm… we should get dinner."

I nodded, and picked up the menu on the dresser.

"I want steak!" Sonny said, and got her laptop out of her suitcase, and turned it on.

"Is it okay if I use the Internet?" she asked meekly.

Normally I would've said no right away, because you need to pay. But this was Sonny, so I said, "Sure."

She grinned, and set up the network connections, and went on Internet Explorer.

I looked at the menu, and saw there was steak.

"What side do you want: carrots or asparagus?" I asked her.

"Carrots," she responded, and went on her blog account.

"Drink?"

"Sprite."

"I'm going to write in my blog," she explained.

I picked the same thing as her, so I picked up the hotel phone and ordered room service. Sonny kept tap-tap-ing away on her laptop.

****

Finally the game ended, with the Lakers winning.

"Want to read my blog?" Sonny asked me.

I walked over to the desk. Sonny stood up from the swivel chair. I sat down, and patted my lap. Sonny looked confused, and then realized. She sat on my lap.

I began to read the blog:

Hey guys!

Sonny Monroe here. I'm at Hawaii for vaca, and I'm staying for a month.

My roommate is Chad Dylan Cooper. You girls might be saying, "Sonny's so lucky," but don't worry. He's not anything special to me. I'm pretty much the only one that can resist his so-called 'charm'.

We have to live together. In a ONE-BED room! I know, it's horrifying!

Hawaii is beautiful. I want to go to the beach sometime, meet a beautifully tanned muscular guy…ahh… Hawaii is awesome.

I've only been here for like 6-ish hours, so I haven't seen much. But I did see the Lakers vs. Celtics game. Intense!

I just had a really long airplane ride, and I did not like it. At all.

Now I will answer your questions from your comments on my last blog:

Cdclover: fine, you can have Chad! Sheesh.

SORANDOM123 : Aww… thanks! I like my show too, not to brag.

Leila0987: you can have Chad too! Why do you need my permission?

To almost everyone: Chad and I aren't dating! Gosh! I've said that in every blog since last month!

Well, this is really short, but see ya!

Best, Sonny

Sonny stood up from my lap.

"I guess I'm not surprised that 2 people like me," I said, popping my collar. Sonny rolled her eyes.

****

When I sat down on the bed, I heard a knock at the door.

"Room service!" the voice called.

I opened the door.

A man came in, pushing a cart of food.

He put a silver dish will a top on the table, and an identical one next to it. He put down 2 Sprite cans, and 2 cloth napkins, and silverware.

"Enjoy your dinner," he said, going out with the cart.

Sonny and I started to eat at the table, and conversed while we ate.

I learned that Sonny's favorite color was purple, she loved the rain, and wanted to be kissed in the rain someday, she disliked boring people, her favorite sketch from _So Random_ was the 'Check It Out Girls' sketch, and she didn't know how to whistle or bowl.

When she told me that she was horrible at bowling, I said, "I'm pretty good. I'll teach you at a bowling alley somewhere her."

She smiled, and said, "That would be great."

After we ate, I set the food outside of the room for the people to pick up.

*SONNY'S POV*

It was 7, and I was really tired, partly from jet lag.

"Chad…I'm going to get dressed in my PJs…" I yawned, stretching my arms.

"'Kay," he answered.

I grabbed a pair of PJs from my suitcase, and went into the bathroom to change. The PJs were blue, with suns and moons on them. Chad would get a kick out of them.

I came out in my PJs. Chad laughed for a few minutes, and then told me, "Wow. I get it: _SONNY_ is _MOONY_!" he chortled.

I rolled my eyes.

"It's not that funny Chad," I said.

"Yeah it is!" he chuckled.

Then he came to see that he looked like a total fool, and abruptly stopped laughing. He got his pajamas out of his suitcase, and went into the bathroom.

I plopped onto the humongous bed.

Chad came out in his white shirt and plaid shorts.

He turned off the lights.

He plopped onto the bed next to me.

"I get the left side, you get the right," Chad said.

I nodded, and we got into our positions, faces facing each other

"Good night Chad," I mumbled. "Sweet dreams."

"Good night to you too, Sonny. Sweet dreams for you too," He murmured as he got closer.

I rolled over, and turned off

We dozed off.

****

**Hope you liked it! Here are the Demi songs vote's results so far:**

**La La Land: 1 vote**

**Here We Go Again: 1 vote**

**Stop the World: 1 vote**

**Catch Me: 1 vote**

**(The La La Land was from me.) ****PLEASE vote! Either vote for songs on this list that you haven't voted for, or add a new one! Please! This is vital! This time, the maximum amount of songs is 4!**

**Well, please review! I wrote a little over 8 pages, a record! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Beaches and Open Mikes

**Hey guys!**

**It's me, and I have decided that the two songs I'm using are Get Back and La La Land! La La Land is used in this chapter, but Get Back will be used in a later one.**

**Thank you:**

**xpOpxCoRnx (thank you for telling me that it's a conveyor belt. I had a moment of dumbness when I wrote this), mahjong90mulan, TrueJackVP408, cecills, EllietheDisneyFreak, BazLurhmann'sGenius, sonizzle, mayls, hannahpie45, hannahpie45 (twice), and iRunwithTheWoLFpAck0987**

***WARNING*: Channy coming up! **

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own SWAC, or the iCarly reference from iSpeed Date I used in here. But you knew that, right? :)**

**Enjoy! :)**

*SONNY'S POV*

I woke up groggy, and noticed Chad wasn't in the bed. Now I was on the left side of the bed. We must've switched while we were sleeping.

There was a note on the small table. I stood up, yawned, and walked over to the table. I picked the note up.

_Hey Sonny,_

_I'm out getting food. Just get dressed and turn the TV on to the sports channel._

_I'll be back at about 9. _

_Best, Chad_

I smiled.

I checked the clock. It was 8:55.

I rushed, and grabbed a blouse, a denim skirt and black leggings from the drawer. I took them to the bathroom, and dressed in there. I also brushed my teeth.

I sighed. Life with Chad as a roommate was surprisingly easy. We didn't bicker like we did back in Hollywood.

I started to brush the top part of my hair, when I heard the door open. I came out of the bathroom.

Chad was standing there, holding a plate of chocolate muffins with 2 Sprites on top.

"Chad! This is really nice of you," I said. I blushed.

"Yeah, I guess," he responded, setting down the plate on the table. He gave a Sprite to me, and turned on the TV.

"Is that all you care about?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"What do you want to do then?"

"Well, go to the beach."

Chad let the sentence sink in.

"Fine; but eat quickly then," he answered, giving up.

I clapped girlishly.

"Great!" I squealed.

Then the next 30 minutes consisted of us speed-eating.

It was nice.

*CHAD'S POV*

After we were done eating, I told Sonny, "Go get dressed."

She nodded, and grabbed her bikini out of her, well _our_, dresser, and rushed to the bathroom.

I got into my trunks in the room.

Right when I was about to call her, Sonny came out.

Her bikini was yellow at the top, pink at the bottom, and it melded into an orange in the middle. Well, at the bottom of the top piece and the top of the bottom piece. There was a white Hawaiian flower pattern on top.

She fished something out of her purse. They were sunglasses, brown and black striped, and brown lenses.

"I'm done!" she exclaimed, putting her shades on.

I looked at her.

A tint of pink was visible on her cheeks.

She was looking at me, and my awesome muscles.

Now I blushed.

We kind of awkwardly stared at each other for a few seconds, and then Sonny broke her gaze.

"We should get going," she said, her cheeks now a bright red.

She got sunscreen, her iPod, and a beach towel from her suitcase. She looked at me.

I got our card from the table, and put it in her purse. She picked her purse up.

We exited the building and went to the beach.

****

Sonny laid out her beach towel on the sand.

She slathered her skin with her sunscreen.

"Can you get my back, Chad?" she asked me.

I nodded, and she handed me the bottle. I squirted some sunscreen out, and closed the cap. I started to put the sunscreen on, going slowly. And then I was done.

"Can I use it?" I asked her.

She nodded.

I started to put it on, and then asked Sonny to get _my_ back. She agreed.

She started to put it on, and was finished in about 30 seconds.

When she was finally done, she kicked off her sandals, and placed her sunglasses on the towel. She started to run out into the water.

"Come on!" she called, giggling.

I smiled, and shouted, "I'm coming!"

When I caught up to her, I put my hands over her eyes.

"Chad!" she giggled, trying to take my hands off of her eyes.

"I'm not Chad!" I protested, purposely using a deep voice.

She finally got my hands off her eyes.

"I knew it was you!" she said, laughing.

"Let's go into the ocean," I said.

We started to race to the ocean. I got there a few seconds before her.

"No fair! You have longer legs!" Sonny pouted.

I splashed her with the salty ocean water.

She said, "You're on!"

Sonny splashed me with a little water.

"Ha! Is that the best you can do?!" I challenged.

It turned into an all-out water fight.

But when I thought she was getting good, I dragged her more into the ocean, and dunked her.

When she came back up, she was in a giggling fit. She dunked me.

When I was underwater, I tickled her tickle spot, her feet. She collapsed into another laughing fit.

When I came up, she was red-faced from the laughter.

We got out of the ocean, and bumped into none other than Grady and Ferguson.

"What was that, man?" Ferguson asked me.

"What was what?" I responded.

"That water fight!" Grady explained.

"What about it. We were having fun!" I said indignantly.

"Yeah, you were _flirting_!" Grady shouted.

"We were not!" I countered.

"It's okay. Sonny's hitting on that guy over there, so it means that she's not interested," Ferguson reassured Grady.

"Wait a second; what?" I asked.

"Sonny is hitting on that guy," Ferguson repeated, gesturing to Sonny, who was talking to a brunette boy.

_I don't care_, I kept telling myself.

But I did.

*SONNY'S POV*

I was talking to a boy that I thought I liked, and we were cracking up.

"You taught your grandmother how to rollerblade?" I asked between chuckles.

"Yeah, I did. Don't laugh!" he answered between his chortles. "Honest, right after I taught her, we had a race, and she beat me."

I widened my eyes.

"Wow! You must be a really good teacher!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess," he shrugged.

"Wait, you never told me your name," I realized.

"Oh, I totally forgot! I'm Brett," he told me, holding out his hand. I shook it.

"Man, I got to go, I need to get back to something," he said, looking distressed.

"Well, have a nice day!" I exclaimed.

"You too," he said back. He lightly kissed me on the cheek. I blushed.

He ran toward the other side of the beach, and waved before continuing to run to wherever he was going. I waved back.

Just then, Chad came running up to me.

"What do you want, Chad?" I asked, exasperated. Way to ruin the moment.

"Oh, just wanted to hang with my roommate," he said, plastering a grin on his face. He slung his arm around me. I took it off.

"Hey, there's an open mike at that place right there," he said, gesturing to a little café-type place. "I hear you're not a bad singer."

I couldn't resist, so I said, "Okay, let's go back to the hotel and get changed for the open mike thing."

Chad grinned.

We went back to our room, and changed. I changed into a black dress with a gold stripe near the top of the dress. **(You can see what it looks like on my profile!)** Chad just changed into a tuxedo.

We went back out, and into the café. We wore sunglasses, just in case anyone recognized us.

A girl was just finishing the song, 'Magic', by Selena Gomez. Everyone clapped loudly, showing that she did a good job.

Chad and I found a spare table. I saw that no one going up there, so I went up.

*CHAD'S POV*

"Hi everyone, I'm Sonny Monroe," Sonny introduced, taking off her sunglasses and setting down them on the floor. I heard a few gasps, and some screams.

"Back in Wisconsin, I had a band, and we would make songs. Here is one of the songs: La La Land," Sonny said. Sonny used to have a band? **(Ha! Bet you didn't see that coming! I think I'm the first one to say that Demi Lovato's songs are actually Sonny's in a fanfic.)**

I heard a lot of claps and cheers.

She cleared her throat, and began to sing.

_I am confident, but I still have my moments_

_Baby, that's just me_

_I'm not a supermodel, I still eat McDonald's_

_Baby, that's just me_

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid, _

_Of losing everything, because of where I_

_Had my start and where I made my name_

_Well, everything's the same, in the La La Land machine_

_Machine, machine_

_Who said I can't wear my Converse with my dress?_

_Well baby, that's just me_

_Who said I can't be single and have to go out and mingle?_

_Baby, that's not me, no, no_

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid, _

_Of losing everything, because of where I_

_Had my start and where I made my name_

_Well, everything's the same, in the La La Land machine_

_Machine, machine_

_Tell me do you feel the way I feel_

_Like nothing else is real in the La La Land appeal_

_Well, some may say I need to be afraid, _

_Of losing everything, because of where I_

_Had my start and where I made my name_

_Well, everything's the same, in the La La Land machine_

_Machine, machine_

_I won't change anything in my life_

_I'm staying myself tonight_

Sonny finished with a big smile.

Everyone roared with approval. People were clapping loudly and screaming at full volume.

I was in awe. Well kind of. Who knew Sonny had a great voice?

Sonny came down from the stage and sat next to me again.

"Was I good?" she whispered.

"Yeah, you were great," I told her.

She smiled.

"Thanks. But, by the way, I have to go early from the hotel tomorrow to meet Brett. Is that okay?" Sonny asked, waiting for my reaction.

I sighed, and then replied, "Sure."

She clapped with the tops of her fingers.

"Thanks!" she said, and hugged me. I hugged back.

*SONNY'S POV*

The next day, I went out to the beach, and waited for Brett.

He came moments later.

"Hey, Sonny!" He exclaimed, and twirled me around.

"I missed you!" I exclaimed.

"I missed you too!" he shouted, and kissed me on the lips.

I blushed.

"Hey, I only got to stay for a while, because I have a shift working for this guy… I need the money," he confessed.

"It's okay," I assured.

"No, it's not. That's why I got you this," he said, fishing something out of his pocket.

It was an amethyst necklace. It had a rain-droplet shaped amethyst in the middle, and there was a pattern of purple and white diamonds descending from it until the middle of the necklace. From then on was just silver chain. But it was beautiful. **(See the pic on my profile!)**

"Aw… thank you, Brett!" I exclaimed. He put it around my neck. He kissed me, and scurried off to work.

I sighed. _What a lucky girl I am_, I thought.

*CHAD'S POV*

I was walking around the beach, when suddenly I saw Sonny's…boyfriend running off to somewhere. I decided to follow him.

I saw that he was going to a house. I went behind it, where a window was open, and watched closely.

Brett was coming in the house, where a blonde girl sat, watching _Mackenzie Falls_. Apparently she had a good taste in TV shows.

"I'm here!" Brett exclaimed. The girl noticed, and ran into his arms, hugging him.

My eyes widened.

"I missed you Brett!" the girl said, releasing him. "What did you get the girl?"

"Oh, Sonny? I gave her a necklace. She was pretty happy. I told her I had to work at some dude's house, but…" Brett started.

"…you actually came to see me! Brett, you're the best!" the girl said. He was tricking Sonny?

"Yeah, and Nicki? I have to break up with that girl soon. She's way not worthy of this," Brett rolled his eyes, pointing to himself.

Oh yeah? Sonny's WAY out of _your_ league.

"But you said you needed the publicity! So you could get a singing career!" Nicki whimpered.

I was shocked. He was dating for publicity?

"Yeah, I'll date until I get into magazines, and then I'll move on to Mendler," he shrugged.

"Who's she?" Nicki asked, wrinkling her nose.

"She's Bridgit Mendler. She's going to be in the _Disney Channel_ series, _Good Luck Charlie_," Brett explained.

Nicki nodded. "So she's also a good girl?" she asked.

Brett nodded. "Just like Monroe and Tisdale. And Perez De Tagle," he said.

Nicki hugged him again.

"You're such a good boyfriend," she whispered.

Brett kissed her again.

Sonny was going to be heartbroken.

****

**So, what did you think? I think it kind of went too fast with Sonny and Brett, but yeah. So review please! Here's your virtual cookie! **

**() ()**

**( **)**

**( ( ) )****o**

**U U**

**Actually, that was just a badly drawn bunny. Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6: Heartbreak

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update that fast! **

**Anyways, thank you times a million for my awesometatiousful (not a word :P) reviewers:**

**Cocosunshine23, sonizzle,xpOpxCoRnx, BazLurhmann'sGenius, Mira94, EllietheDisneyfreak, hannahpie45, Adsc01, and demimusiclover59**

**Thank you all! :)**

*CHAD'S POV*

"So… let me get this straight: you'll fake-date stars to get publicity for your singing career. When you're famous, you'll reveal that you're dating me, so we'll both get famous," Nicki stated.

Brett nodded. He kissed her again, on the nose.

I couldn't take this anymore. I ran to my room.

Sonny was there, playing Tetris on her phone.

"Sonny…" I hesitated.

She looked up.

"Where were you?" she asked worriedly.

"I saw something, Sonny. Brett was at this girl's house. I overheard that he's dating stars for publicity for his singing career. Then, when he's famous, he'll reveal that he's dating the girl, so they'll both be stars," I confessed.

Sonny's face went from hurt to scared to sad in 5 seconds.

"I'd like to believe you, but I'd like to speak to Brett. He'd said he'd meet me," Sonny said, smiling crookedly.

She checked the time on her phone.

"I should get going, Chad," she whispered, walking out of the room.

*SONNY'S POV*

I walked to the beach, rubbing my amethyst crystal on my necklace. It was a sign that Brett loved me. It was expensive. He wouldn't buy it if he were a faker.

But Chad looked like he was telling the truth. I wanted to believe him, but seeing and hearing are two different things.

But whenever I kissed Brett, it felt wrong. Like this wasn't the person I should've been kissing. There was someone else that was my soul mate.

But Brett did seem to like me. He got me. He laughed at my jokes. He cared about me.

But I think Chad cared too. He pretended to be 'Weird Beard'. He agreed to be my fake date.

I kept on walking, until I reached the sand. There I saw something.

There was Brett and another girl, lying on the sand together close to the water.

"I love you, Nicki. Someday we'll be famous together," I heard Brett say to her.

"I love you too," I heard Nicki answer.

Brett kissed her.

I felt my legs get wobbly, and then I collapsed. I shakily called '2' on my speed dial, not caring who I was calling.

*CHAD'S POV*

Suddenly I heard my phone ring. It was Sonny.

"Hey, what's up, Sonny?" I asked jokily.

Her answer startled me. She was crying, crying _hard_.

"Chad, you were right…" she sobbed.

"Sonny, it's okay… where are you?" I asked her.

"I-I'm at the beach," she shakily responded.

"Okay, I'll be there right away," I said, about to close my phone, but Sonny stopped me.

"No! No, please stay on the phone, Ch-Chad. Please stay, so I know you're coming," she cried.

"Okay, okay I'm coming, Sonny," I said, determined to:

Get to the beach as fast as possible, and

Beat up Brett

I ran out of the hotel, and sprinted to the beach.

"Chad! Talk to me," Sonny demanded.

"Okay…uh… I was watching the game, it was Lakers vs. Jazz," I started.

"Who won?" Sonny asked.

"Umm… the Lakers," I responded.

"Yes!"Sonny exclaimed.

I could see her smile through the phone.

"Well then," I started, but Sonny's frantic voice cut me off.

"Chad, I've got to go," Sonny shouted. The phone went dead.

I started to run as fast as I could. Then I realized that I could've taken my car.

_Dumb, _I told myself.

I finally reached the beach, but the sight shocked me.

Sonny was on the ground sitting, sobbing loudly. Her hair was messed up, and her legs were scratched slightly.

"Chad," she stated.

Brett took notice of her, and rushed up to her.

"What happened, Sonny?" he asked, faking being concerned.

"What _happened_ was that I just broke up with you," Sonny huffed.

She took off her necklace and bracelet, and gave them to Brett.

Brett got mad then.

"No; you can't break up with Brett Nichols. I am the dumper, not the dumpee. You are still my girlfriend," he seethed. He punched Sonny square on the chest. She fell. He stalked away, Nicki trailing behind.

"Sonny," I whispered, leaning down so we saw eye-to-eye. "Are you okay?"

"I hate him, Chad," she growled. "But I love him!" she sobbed.

"Make up your mind, lady!" I exclaimed.

"Chad, I hate this side of him, but I love him when he's on his good side. I-I'm stupid aren't I? I should just dump him!" she cried.

I picked her up, bridal-style, and ran to our room in the hotel.

When we got there, I instructed, "Change."

She nodded, and got her PJs. She went into the bathroom. I could hear her crying in there.

While she changed, I did, too, into my blue shirt and blue plaid shorts.

Sonny came out sobbing.

I lay her down on our bed, and I turned off the lights. I joined her.

"Chad," she sniffled.

I hugged her. Surprisingly, she hugged back.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," I replied.

I wrapped my arms around her, and it felt right. She fell asleep in my arms.

********

**This was one of the sadder chapters, and one of the shorter ones. But I'll try to update soon!**

**I have a new story, but I'll try to update soon!**

**I have a new story, ****Back to the Future****. Check it out!**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Really Bad Timing

**Hello! I'm back! Here's the long-awaited (not really) chapter of Unlucky. We're halfway through the story. **

**BTW, thank you: EllietheDisneyFreak, DiceRox09, demimusiclover59, Fluffness, xpOpxCoRnx, ..Angel. , CGreene, SHAY456, and AnimelovinKiDD.9 reviews for a weak little chapter? You guys are awesome~ Anywhoo, here's the story:**

********

*SONNY'S POV*

The next day, Chad tried to make me feel better.

"Um, are you okay?" he asked uneasily. I gave him a grim smile that showed him that I was far from okay. How could you be okay after your heart is broken and scattered all over the floor?

"I'm just dandy," I replied sarcastically. He got the hint. Chad stared for a while, and then dropped his gaze. "Don't bother me," I instructed. He was silent.

I blinked. Then I thought about what I said. Darn it; I immediately regretted it.

"Actually, sit down," I ordered. Chad did. "Listen."

"Okay, so Brett broke up with me, right? I don't know how to deal with this. I've never dealt with a player, much less one that does so to become famous. It's just that it's complicated. I like him, but not anymore, but I still do. Are you getting this?" I asked after lecturing a bit.

"So you mean you love him wrongly?" Chad inquired for clarification. I widened my eyes. He actually seemed to get it! As I pressed on with my rambling, Chad seemed to understand every part.

"You don't want to love him, though you do. He wrongly dumped you, though you still have feelings for him. What you need is a post-breakup distraction." Chad advised. Meanwhile, I was scrawling it down on a piece of paper.

I paused for a moment. "Wait, how do know all this stuff? You've never been dumped… or have you?" I asked suspiciously.

He scoffed. "Why would anyone dump Chad Dylan Cooper?"

I raised my eyebrows. "You haven't answered my question yet."

"I know this stuff, because…" Chad stalled. "I've been in unrequited love."

I felt close to tears. Poor guy! He had it worse than I did.

"Are you still in it now?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded.

"Does she know?" I asked him, like I did on the airplane ride. Chad sadly shook his head.

"Oh; I got the best idea! I'll set you two up! She'll find out that she's in love with you, blah-blah, and you'll become an item! I'm so good!" I brightened up.

"Okay, then. I'll call her, and then give the phone to you." Chad said rather nervously. He pressed the number 2 on his speed dial, and held his phone to his ear.

A few seconds later, my phone started to moo. I paid no attention to it.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Chad asked. I shook my head.

"I really want to talk to whoever that girl is." I replied brightly. Yet I felt a twinge of jealousy.

"No; answer it," Chad's voice rose.

"I hate it when you yell at me," I said timidly. Chad's rigid demeanor diminished. "Sorry. Just…answer your phone."

I picked it up and trilled, "Hi; Sonny Monroe here." When no one answered, I muttered, "Hmm," and checked the caller ID.

After I read it, I let my phone slowly fall out of my hands and onto the bed. I froze.

It was Chad Dylan Cooper.

****

This was unbelievable. I just didn't know what to do.

"Why do you like me? I thought you hated me! Right? I'm so confused right now…" I paced the ground. I wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Sonny…" Chad began

"Just… give me time to think about it." I finished.

It was evening, and I sat on the bed, listening to the songs on my "Love Struck" playlist on my iPod. The song "You Are the Only One" by Emily Osment.

'_Cause you are the only one_

_That gets me feels me knows me has me_

_And you are the only one_

_Who's close enough to drive me crazy_

_Frustrate me complicate me_

_Make it harder than it needs to be_

_The things that you do, the things that you say_

_Make me wanna stay _

It was so true it was creepy.

I thought it over.

Chad saved my butt when he dressed up as Eric. He gave me a dance at the secret prom. Yeah, he might be arrogant, or cocky, or whatever you want to call it, but I liked that he saved his sweeter side for when we were alone.

After mulling it over with 7 songs, I'd made my decision.

I was unconditionally and irrevocably in 'like' with Chad Dylan Cooper.

****

*CHAD'S POV*

I was in a bathroom. I did not like the bathroom. It smelled like soap. Not the good smelling soap, like cucumber melon, but the disgusting, fancy type.

Sonny told me to stay in here, door locked, until she was finished thinking. One of the following could happen.

Option 1 was that she would tell me she didn't reciprocate my feelings, and wanted no part of me. I would sulk in a corner for the rest of my life.

Option 2 was that she would tell me she wanted to be friends.

Option 3 was that she would confess her love for me. We'd make out, and live happily ever after in my beach house.

I was really hoping it was Option 3.

When I heard Sonny knocking on the door, I quickly stepped out, free of the horrid smell of soap. "It smells in there." I commented.

Sonny lifted up one side of her lips. "I know. It smells like… (She took a quick whiff of the scent) a vitamin; the way a vitamin tastes when it's in your mouth for too long."

We awkwardly stood there for a moment. Then I guided her to sit on the bed with me. She pursed her lips. "I don't know how to put this…"

Oh no. It was Option 1.

"I… like you, and you told me you like me back. So… yeah," Sonny breathed. She looked kind of scared. Not like terrified, like if a ghost was there, but scared of my reaction. Was she scared that I was going to reject her? As if.

"I'm not going to reject you, if that's what you're thinking," I assured her. She relaxed.

I needed to kiss her. It was the perfect time. But Sonny had to ruin it and draw the curtains.

"Why is it so dark in here?" she asked to no one in particular. She let the sunshine in.

When she returned, and sat back down, I just did it. I kissed her. I think at first she was trying to pull away, because she wasn't expecting it. But after a while, she relaxed and got comfortable in the big bed.

I wrapped my arms around her, and she did the same to me. My mouth grazed her neck, until she lowered her chin so our lips met again. She opened her mouth so that I could gain entrance, and I followed suit. She was an amazing kisser.

Actually, I was so amazed by her abilities that I didn't notice a camera lower down on a long plastic string that was outside the window. I also didn't notice that it was on timer. What finally made me sit up with attention was the camera flash. Sonny and I were in full view of the drawn window. We rushed up to the window.

Before it went back up, I saw the _Sharona Knows_ logo in the corner. I also caught the 'Property of Santiago Geraldo' writing on the back.

Paparazzi.

****

**Finally, there's some Channy. I'm not good at writing kissing scenes, so I usually steer clear of them. Sorry for the long wait. School is starting to overwhelm me. :(**

**REVIEW!!! :) Just asking, who likes FF's new logo?**


End file.
